Whitewater Road
November 22, 2005 The year of their ''wedding. The month of ''his ''birth. The day ''she ''died, on Whitewater Road. 2005 was an eventful year. I had just gotten out of a messy relationship, while my sister, Chloe, had started a new one. With her meeting a young guitarist while we were vacationing in New York in 2002, it was inevitable that, after 3 years of dating, a wedding would occur. With myself being wed to three different times, with two of those relationships ending with divorce, the other sadly ending with my husband's passing, I was no stranger to weddings. It was a rather quiet wedding, with both parties not having much immediate family, but great nonetheless. Chloe made the right decision to plan it in April, for it had been the perfect temperature that day. Chloe always was a great planner, always thinking ahead. Seven months later, Dylan was born. As it turned out, Chloe had been pregnant before the wedding. She knew, of course, and had been saving the surprise for the wedding. What a surprise it was. November 5th, 2005 was the date that Dylan arrived. I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. With myself not having any children, Dylan was special to me. I always loved children. The new parents also loved Dylan. They had already bought all of the necessities, and already had a room made for him. "He's gonna be a spoiled brat!" I had told Chloe, jokingly of course. This was the start of something amazing. Until that night, nearly three weeks later. Chloe was driving home from the store, with Dylan in the car. She was distracted, for Dylan had started crying. Though, I doubt she would've been able to avoid the oncoming car. A drunk driver, I had heard, was swerving between lanes. Chloe's car hit a tree. Dylan was, surprisingly, alive, escaping with only a few minor cuts and some bruising on his legs. Chloe wasn't as lucky. We were told she had been impaled by a protruding limb from the tree, and her legs had been broken from the impact. I hoped that she died rather quickly, so she wouldn't have to feel that pain. Her husband did not take the news well. He landed into a depression, drinking continuously. I took care of Dylan while he was gone. After a week, he was gone. Without telling anyone, he left in the middle of the night. He left his stuff, only taking the car and his wallet. I continued to take care of Dylan, raising him as my own. I would not abandon this child. I kept the stuff that was already purchased, and took Dylan to my home to live. Even if I was still shocked over the death of my sister, Dylan needed someone. He needed me. The year was 2011. November 22nd. The anniversary of ''her death. I had tried to avoid that road, I really did. But I could not escape it. Despite the date and anniversary, I had to travel through Whitewater Road. I took Dylan with me, not trusting himself on his own, and started the drive. We needed to buy some milk for the morning, for we had ran out, and Dylan insisted that we buy some. After the shopping, and we had just turned onto Whitewater Road. The street was eerily quiet, with no cars passing, or visible for that matter. Chills ran down my spine, but I ignored the feeling. I just had to get home, and everything would be fine. I was wrong. After around a minute of driving, Dylan pointed something out. "Auntie, who's that lady near that tree?" I slowed down to better see what he was talking about. I looked over to where he was pointing. It was that tree... That tree which impaled Chloe. Next to the tree... was Chloe. She was hunched over, holding her chest, her hair covering her face. I could tell it was Chloe, for even if her hair covered her face, it was short. Blood covered her arms and chest, and her legs were twisted at odd angles. I froze. I couldn't believe it. My sister, my dead sister, was standing right there. She looked up, and stared right into my eyes. I was crying now. She started to limp towards me, before freezing. She was staring at Dylan now. No one made a sound. Until she screamed. Chloe screamed Dylan's name, crying out to him. I started the car and sped off, not looking behind me. Despite the car emitting a rather loud noise, I could still hear her screams. After a few seconds, I looked into the side mirror, only to see Chloe chasing us. She was running rather clumsily, but still maintained great speed. I drove faster, trying to escape her. I soon saw the sign indicating the end of the road. We sped past the sign, and I looked back to make sure Chloe was gone. With me being distracted, and with our car going way over the speed limit, I never noticed the car heading straight towards us. That's when I blacked out. I awoke in a hospital, having moderate injuries. The car was wrecked. Thankfully, the people in the other car weren't severely injured. Their car wasn't completely destroyed either. We had hit them from a side and drove into trees nearby. I was filled with relief for a second, before remembering one thing. I asked out, "Where's Dylan? Is he ok?" The nurses nearby stared at me with pity filled looks. Dylan was dead. I killed him.... At least he is with his mother now. Category:Vehicles Category:Dismemberment Category:Ghosts